


Klaine in Central City

by IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kurt Hummel is a metahuman, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe/pseuds/IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Blaine Anderson didn't know he was affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator. So when he found out, Blaine decided to run away after a letter from A.R.G.U.S. threatened Kurt. But he finds help in an old enemy, Sebastian Smythe, a.k.a. Barry Allen, a.k.a. The Flash. Barry!Sebastian, Blaine!Metahuman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine in Central City

Kurt quickly walked into the CCPD, and he stopped and looked around, unsure of where to go. He and Blaine had just moved to Central City the month before, and everything had been going perfect. That is, of course, until Blaine went missing.

Blaine like surprises, so when he didn't come home one night Kurt suspected he was organizing some surprise for him or something. But when Blaine didn't text or call after two days had passed, Kurt started to get worried.

"Can I help you?"

Kurt spun around to look at the speaker, who was moderately tall with black hair.

"Umm,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Captain Singh."

"Oh, yes," Kurt said. "I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson, and I'm here about my husband, Blaine. He went missing two days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'll get our Forensics guy and a detective come check it out and help you file a report."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Allen, West!" Singh yelled, his strong voice echoing off the walls."

Barry turned around when he heard Singh call his and Joe's names. He looked down at Singh, who was standing with a guy wearing lady cloths - wait, was that Lady Hummel? Barry looked a little closer. Yep, definitely old Betty White, A.K.A. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Barry's heart dropped. Kurt knew him as Sebastian Smythe, a horrible guy version of Santana, not as Barry Allen, the sweetest guy everyone knew. Barry decided he was going to pretend that he knew nothing about his alter ego, maybe Kurt would believe he was a whole different person.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Joe said behind him. "We're supposed to see Capt. Singh.

"Oh yeah, Barry said, and followed Joe down the rest of the stairs.

Barry and Joe walked into Singh's office, where Singh and Lady Hummel were waiting.

"Allen, West, you need to come with Mr. Hummel-Anderson-" The Captain was cut off by Kurt.

"Sebastian?" He asked, looking directly at Barry.

"Who's Sebastian?" Barry said in return.

"Sebastian, don't play with me. You look as striking as ever, what with your meerkat face and Disney Prince haircut."

"You've got it all wrong," Barry said. "I don't know who Sebastian is, but I'm not him. I'm Barry, Barry Allen, the Forensics scientist here. Now will you please stop insulting me and let Captain Singh finish?"

"Smy-" Kurt started, but was cut off by Joe.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, could you please stop calling my foster son Sebastian. He's told you that he has no idea who that is, so why can't you believe him?"

"I'm sorry Detective. It's just that Sebastian Smythe bullied Blaine and I all throughout my Senior and Blaine's Junior year."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but Barry's the nicest kid I know."

"Erh herm." Captain Singh said. "Enough with all this sappy stuff, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, would you please take Det. West and Allen to your house?"

"Sure." Kurt said, and led them to his house.

"Sorry about the whole Sebastian thing." Kurt said in the car.

"It's ok," Barry answered. "He sounds like a horrible guy." It killed Barty to say that, but he had to or Kurt would suspect him again.

"Yeah, Sebastian tried to steal Blaine away from me when we were dating, and almost caused him to go blind. He also threatened to post photoshopped pictures of my best friends boyfriend online."

Barry bit back a snarky reply. One, he was just playing with Blaine - the Warblers always did that to each other, it wasn't his fault that Lady Hummel couldn't take it. Two, the slushie was meant for Kurt's shirt, not his eye, or Blaine's for that matter. The rock salt was just in there to keep it cold, not to purposely scratch his cornea. And third, the photos were just a retaliation of Kurt's hypocritical bullying. He always complained about bullies and how he hated them and how he would accept anyone won't open arms. But just a bit of banter with Blaine had showed that Kurt was just as judgemental as everyone else, and was just playing the hurt puppy card.

"Barry. Barry." Joe said, staring into Barry's face.

Barry jumped a little bit. "Wha, yeah, what?"

"You just spaced out there for a second, son. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're at Mr. Hummel-Anderson's house now."

"Just call me Kurt." Kurt said from outside the car.

Barry squeezed himself out of the backseat of Lady Hummel's car; it should have been Kurt and his 5'5" frame in the back, not him, with his 6'2" frame, Barry thought. He walked up to the porch and saw that they lived in a cute little suburban house, nothing out of the ordinary. Inside, there was a family room and adjoining kitchen, with a couch and T.V.

"Do you have anything of Blaine's?" Barry asked.

"Here." Kurt handed him a brown jacket.

"Barry, I'm going to interview Kurt for a minute, and if Kurt doesn't mind, you can look around."

"Sure." Kurt said, and Barry walked into the kitchen. He looked around for anything else that might have Blaine's D.N.A. on it. He stopped when he saw what looked like the kitchen table. Barry walked over and speed read the letters. All of them were junk mail, so Barry was reluctant to read the last one. However, when he did, Barry almost dropped it. It said:

Dear Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson,

I am aware that you and your husband were visiting Central City when the S.T.A.R. Particle Accelerator went wrong. I am also aware that you have been experiencing physical changes as a result of it. I, Derrick Jackson, have taken over Amanda Waller's experiments at A.R.G.U.S. with people affected by the particle accelerator and we are interested in offering you a position as an A.R.G.U.S. Agent. If you are interested, please reply, however, if you are not, there will possibly be consequences regarding your husband, Kurt.

Regards,

Derrick Jackson

Blaine had been affected by the particle accelerator. And A.R.G.U.S. may have taken him because he didn't corporate. Barry grabbed a hair and put it into a evidence baggie to take to S.T.A.R. labs. If all this was true, maybe it was time to give Oliver a call.

After Joe let him go, Barry ran to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I'm so bored!" Cisco moaned. "There hasn't been any bad metas and Captain Cold hasn't showed his face in a while!"

"Well, I've got something for you to do. Some guy went missing - I think he was taken by Argus because he's a meta. Can you test this hair?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Caitlin said, walking in. "I'm taking that as an insult."

"Sorry." Barry shrugged.

Caitlin walked over to the test station and inserted the hair.

"Yep." She said after a couple minutes of waiting. Mr. Blaine Hummel-Anderson has the mental capability to influence the matter around something with his mind."

"What?" Barry and Cisco said.

"Telekinesis."

"Cisco, can you monitor any sightings of Blaine? I need to track him down."

"Sure."

Barry walked out into the hall and dialed Oliver's number.

Barry.

Hey Oliver, I need a favor.

What?

Monitor Star City for any sightings of a man named Blaine Hummel-Anderson, or just Blaine Anderson. He's a meta that I think A.R.G.U.S has kidnapped.

Wow. But sure, I'll do that.

Thanks Oliver. Bye.

See you Barry.

Barry hung up the phone and walked back into the Cortex. "I got Oliver to look out for him."

"That won't be needed. I just got a sighting of Blaine from a traffic camera on Wilson and 4th." Cisco said.

"Great." Barry said, and sped into his suit and after him.

Barry ran down the streets until he got to Wilson and 4th. He looked around and spotted a guy wearing a black trench coat with Blaine's same haircut. Gotcha.

He ran in front of Blaine and stopped him.

"Blaine Anderson." Barry said, making sure to distort his voice. "You need to come back."

"The Flash. I can't, you should understand that. It's just going to put Kurt in danger."

"That's what I thought at first. But I kept it from the person I love more than anything, and that didn't end well. She was mad at me for more than a month. You can't distance yourself from others."

Blaine squinted at Barry through the mask. He recognized that face, but he didn't know where from. It kind of looked like a meerkat.

"Oh my gosh." Blaine said. "Sebastian?"

"Uggh." Barry said, and he swept Blaine up and brought him to the outskirts of town.

Blaine didn't know what was happening. He was in the Flash's, no Sebastian's arms, and he was bringing him somewhere. Sebastian finally stopped and put him down. They were by a chain fence that bordered train tracks. Sebastian pulled his mask down.

"Blaine." He said. "You need to go back to Kurt. He's worried sick about you."

"How would he know that?" Blaine spat at Barry. "He would never confess his feeling to his archenemy."

"Blaine, there's a lot you don't know. First, my real name's not Sebastian Smythe. It's Barry Allen. And that's what Kurt knows me now as, Barry Allen, the nice forensics guy at the CCPD. And yes, he went to the police."

"What! Sebastian, stop lying to me! And I knew Kurt went to the police. And I didn't know that Sebastian Smythe would ever be interested in science!"

"Sebastian isn't. Barry is."

"What is that supported to mean? Do you have like multiple personality disorder?"

"You remember Santana, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then you know she has an Auntie Snixx."

"Yeah... What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Sebastian is my Auntie Snixx. When I was 11, my mom was murdered by something impossible which my dad was jailed for. Last year, new evidence came to light and he was released. But anyways, my best friend's dad took me in, and I stayed with them. But the bullying was so bad that one day, in my freshmen year, they broke my wrist. And that was when my uncle Alan Smythe intervened. He adopted me the summer before sophomore year and brought me with him to Paris. There, I formed my hard shell and the Sebastian you know today. I also changed my name."

"But Sebastian, you bullied Kurt, why? If you said you have been bullied yourself... That doesn't make sense."

"No, Kurt bullied me. That was all just retaliation against his."

"Kurt never bullied anyone."

"Kurt may have made it seem like I was the big bad bully, but he really was. I was sick of taking all that crap from the kids back in Central City. When I met you, well, you know how the Warblers are. They have fun with each other. Kurt was unable to differentiate that from flirting. I'm not even gay!"

"You're not?"

"I've been in love with the same person since I was old enough to know what love is."

"I'm not sure if I believe this."

"You should. It's the truth, and nothing but. The woman I love, well, she's who I was talking about. She hated me for so long for not telling her about my abilities. I don't want the same thing to happen to one of my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Barry recited.

"Ok. But I won't tell Kurt. A place called A.R.G.U.S. threatened him."

"I'll take care of A.R.G.U.S."

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now you've got me cornered. I'll go back and tell Kurt."

"Good. And please don't tell him about my alter ego. Either of them."

"Why?"

"He would never understand." And with that, Barry picked up Blaine and sped away. He stopped when he reached the front door of their house and changed into his normal clothes.

"Ready?" He asked Blaine.

"Ready."


End file.
